James Gwenthire Dascombè
Are you looking for James Gwenthire Dascombè the Militia soldier or his undead self, Baron Vhardis? James Gwenthire Dascombè is a human paladin and battlemage, the Head Recruiter of the Stormwind Militia. Biography Born and raised in Kul'tiras he learned that being a thief was the only way to live around sailors and beggers. After his father died at sea him and his mother moved to Lordaeron where life passed by normally, until the plague arrived...his mother, taken and transformed by the plague, vanished and left him to be taken in by the knights of the silver hand who trained him in the ways of the paladin. Shortly after the downfall of Lordaeron and the knights of the Silver hand he was found without a cause so enlisted in the Theramore marines and ended up fighting for his life during the battle of mount hyjal, having lost many of his comrades against undead and demons he lived as a hermit for many years in Redridge until he heard of the Militia in Lakeshire. His life in the Militia started out promising, being promoted fast up the ranks fate would end up with him taking over the position of head recruiter, ironically from the man who initiated him into the Militia: Arod Gryphon He took part in many of the Militia's skirmishes, from the House of Sylvanas assault on Theramore to the return of the Cruel Mistress Xariandra, through all of these he sustained injurires and made a valiant effort to protect Stormwind's name With the loom of the scourge from the north overlooking azeroth, the plague struck Stormwind badly though unfortunately Dascombe was supposedly slain during the ghoul-outbreak on the kingdom by Xariandra Nordring... this was soon found to be false as he was in fact transported to Northrend where he lost his memory and lived as a trapper in the Grizzly Hills until the Militia came across him in Wintergarde Keep... giving him another chance in the Militia before his timely death at the hands of the warlock Akelka. Though slain horrifically by Akelka, he was revived after a team of Militiants intervened within the caverns of time itself, travelling back to both Stratholme and Mount Hyjal to warn him of his impending death which eventually came to be reversed. After being re-instated into the Militia once again, he did not last long due to crossing paths with a zealous paladin in Goldshire who took great offence to Dascombe insulting the king, this resulted in Dascombe being decapitated and put into a state beyond revival...at least by any holy means. Personality A man of nobility and honor, very rarely aggresive and protects those he cares for, he also follows a code of chivalry, rare in many paladins even today. Very hard to anger unless under exreme circumstances but being an honourable man makes him vunerable to thieves and guttersnipes, despire his sense of 'goodness' he can be prone to war related stress disorders causing him to enter a state of panic and dementia. Friends and Family Being in the Militia for so long, James considers many of his comrades to be his most loyal friends such as: *Burlok Snowtrail *Thesus Valentine *Sharox Sealwind Though as well as the Militia, Dascombe found many more companions who he came across in his duties in the Militia: *Archmage and former-councillor Siheld Heatbreeze *Pinny Screwbolt *Admiral Nec Demonwretcher *Hafwen Bowsthorpe Comments A friendly guy who always was in for a joke...where he is, I have no idea.. ''- 'Siheld Heatbreeze on James Gwenthire Dascombe''' Category:People Category:Humans Category:Stormwind Militia